Little Wonders
by iamkellylouise
Summary: It's just sex. That's all they'll ever be. For a while at least. A 5 part journey based in Season 3. AddisonAlex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Been working on this for a while, a one-shot which is now a 5 part fic! It's completed so I'll be updating when I get reviews :D**

**Set a week before Addison tells Derek she stayed with Mark but Mark didn't come to Seattle in season 3 (so no booty call!) And she didn't get pregnant by Mark in New York so there's no abortion to speak of! Pretty sure that's all you need to know :)**

_

* * *

_

_Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder  
__Don't you know, the hardest part is over  
__Let it in, let your clarity define you  
__In the end, we will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made in these small hours  
__These little wonders, these twists & turns of fate  
__Time falls away, but these small hours  
__These small hours still remain  
_**- Little Wonders by Rob Thomas**

_

* * *

_

_Little Wonders  
__Part 1 of 5  
__~x~_

Addison groaned as her alarm clock rang out, she reached her arm out and smacked it so it shut off, she sat up and rubbed her eyes a little, her head throbbing in pain, she stopped still as she felt a body move next to her, she turned her head and held back a scream at the sight of Alex Karev lying next to her, and then it all came rushing back.

"Oh god" she whispered, slipping out of the bed and throwing some pajamas on "Oh god, oh god, oh god" she cursed, she grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

"What?" he groaned, she smacked him again "What?" he groaned again.

"Wake up" she hissed, he groaned and opened his eyes "Please tell me I'm just imagining what happened last night, please"

"We got drunk and had sex" he mumbled, reaching out of the bed and grabbing his boxers from the floor, slipping them on under the covers "It's not a big deal"

"Not a big deal?" she said with a slight laugh "Not a big deal? Are you kidding me? This should never have happened, ever, and I swear to god Karev if you tell anyone about this I will kick your ass so hard…."

"Well, my ass is yours until you say otherwise right?" Alex smirked, Addison let out a frustrated scream and hit him with the pillow again "Oh relax" he laughed as he got dressed "I won't say a thing, I promise"

"Good" Addison said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was good" Alex said with a slight grin as he put his shirt on.

"Shut up" Addison said rolling her eyes a little.

"Admit it, you had fun" he said stepping towards her, his hands coming to her hips.

"I don't, I, Alex" she said frustratedly.

"The way you were screaming my name" he whispered into her ear huskily "I'd say you had fun" Addison let out a slight whimper, Alex kissed her neck, then her jaw, then her lips "Goodbye Addison" he said with a smile, he ran his hands down her sides and kissed her again before leaving the room, Addison groaned a little and collapsed back onto her bed.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Stop it" she said firmly as she worked in the NICU with Alex.

"Stop what?" he smirked.

"Looking at me like that! Stop it!"

"Looking at you like what?" he said with a laugh.

"Like you've seen me naked" she hissed.

"I was not looking at you like that" Alex smirked "I think someone has sex on the brain"

"You're infuriating" Addison groaned "I am going to have my lunch, and you, are going to shut up, ok?" she glared.

"Ok" he smirked, Addison left the room quickly, she headed down the hallway, she went to turn the corner but stopped still as she saw Derek and Meredith flirting with each other, she suddenly felt a hand pulling her into a supply closet "What the…." she started as she came face to face with Alex "Alex please" she said with a slight whisper "Not now" he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"He's such an idiot" Alex whispered softly.

"I'm the idiot" Addison sighed, her hands coming around his back and feeling his muscles, she let out another sigh and buried her face in his chest "I think, I think I might, go back to New York" she said quietly "I can't stay here and watch them anymore"

"You're not that person" Alex said firmly, he slid down onto the floor, his back against the door, he pulled Addison with him so she sat on his lap, her head buried in his neck "You're not the person who runs, that's him, he runs, he ran from New York"

"He found me naked with his best friend Alex, of course he ran" Addison mumbled.

"It wasn't as cut and dry as that though was it" he said softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Addison sighed "My marriage is over and he's moved on before the ink on the divorce papers is dry, I just need to get a grip and get over it"

"You don't need to get over it yet" Alex said stroking her cheek softly "It's ok to be upset Addison, it really is"

"I'm just tired of feeling like this" she mumbled, dropping her head a little, Alex pushed on her chin a little and brushed their lips together, as the kiss deepened Addison's pager bleeped, Alex let out a groan.

"I have to go" she whispered glancing at her table, she left without another word, Alex dropped his head against the door with a sigh.

~x~

"Ad...Addison" Alex stuttered as he opened his apartment door that evening "Um, how did you, know where to find me?"

"Looked in your file" Addison replied simply "You alone?"

"Uh yeah it's, just me" Alex said with a small smile, Addison pushed past him and walked into the apartment "Addison, is everything ok?" he asked as he shut the door and turned to face her, she threw her bag onto the sofa followed by her coat, Alex watched her intently, Addison stared right into his eyes as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and dropped it to the floor, she pulled the zip on her skirt and shimmied out of it so she was stood in her underwear and heels.

"What are you waiting for Karev?" she asked with her hands on her hips, Alex moved quickly towards her and scooped her up in his arms, she squealed with laughter as he carried her into the bedroom.

~x~

"Oh my god" Addison laughed as she lay next to Alex, both of them panting heavily "That was, amazing"

"Yeah" Alex said with a slight laugh "That was, incredible"

"God we have a thing, a very hot, thing" she said disbelievingly "I don't think I've ever, it's never been that, amazing before" she breathed, she climbed on top of him and kissed him hard on the lips "Mmm" she hummed with content.

"You are incredible" Alex said squeezing her ass a little "I love it when you cum" he whispered huskily "The noises you make, it's so so hot"

"Derek never made me cum like that" she whispered kissing him again "He had nothing on you" she said rubbing her hands over his chest.

"You never screamed for him?" Alex said with a slight raise to his eyebrow "You mean you stayed with him for all that time and he never made you cum like that? Did Sloan make you cum like that?"

"No" Addison whispered "I swear, you're the only one who's made me cum that hard"

"Wanna do it again?" Alex asked with a grin, groaning slightly as her hands reached under herself and took him in her hands.

"Why are you even asking?" Addison said with a laugh.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Hey" Alex said quietly as he entered the NICU, he glanced out of the windows and found nobody looking so he pecked Addison's lips.

"Alex" she hissed swatting him away "Someone could see"

"Let them" he smirked.

"I would rather the whole hospital not know about our little, deal" she said firmly.

"I know ok?" he sighed "Sorry"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile "Are you free tonight? I could come over for a little while, or, not"

"No no, come over" he said squeezing her waist a little "Wear that black corset, with the suspenders" he whispered huskily.

"Do you know how long it takes me to put that thing on?" she pouted.

"Yeah" he said with a slight laugh "I just love taking it off you" he said stroking her hips a little.

"I'll be there at 8" she said quietly.

"See you there beautiful" he whispered kissing her neck before leaving.

_Part 2 of 5 to follow…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews so far :) Hope you enjoy the next instalment, would love to know what you think! xx**

_

* * *

_

_Little Wonders  
__Part 2 of 5  
__~x~_

**1 month later.**

"Hey, you ok?" Callie asked approaching Addison in the hallway as she rubbed her stomach a little.

"Yeah I'm just feeling a little…."

"Woman troubles?" Callie asked sympathetically.

"Must be" Addison sighed as they walked towards Bailey and her interns.

"Bailey can I get a…." she cut herself off by lurching forward and throwing up into the trash can.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, slow down" Bailey said rubbing her back a little as she choked, Callie grabbed some tissue and handed it to her, Addison wiped her mouth a little and groaned, clutching her stomach, Bailey brought her hand to Addison's forehead and felt it "You're burning up, go home"

"I'm fine" Addison protested "I'm good"

"You're sick, go home" Bailey said firmly "I will call the Chief on your pretty little ass if you don't leave"

"I'm fi…" Addison threw up again.

"Holy crap are you pregnant?" Callie exclaimed.

"What?" they heard Derek exclaim from in front of them.

"No I am not pregnant" Addison hissed as she wiped her mouth again "It's just, the flu or, someth….ow" she said clutching her stomach again.

"One of you take her to an exam room, I want blood work doing, asap" Bailey said with a sigh, waving at the interns aimlessly.

"I'm on it" Alex said quickly.

"But…." she started, Bailey and Callie glared at her "Fine" she said rolling her eyes "I'm only doing this to prove to you I'm fine" she glared, she sighed heavily and stormed off, Alex hot on her heels.

"I'm not pregnant" she protested as they walked into an exam room "We're so careful, I cannot be pregnant!"

"Well let's just, why don't we just do a pregnancy test instead, and if it comes back negative we'll run your blood ok?"

"I'm not pregnant" she said firmly.

"Just do the test Addison" he sighed "It'll get Bailey and Torres off your back at least, and Shepherd I guess" he said with a slight laugh.

"Fine" she sighed, Alex squeezed her hand a little before disappearing from the room, he came back in a minute later with 2 pregnancy tests and a blood test kit, he handed her the pregnancy tests, she moved into the bathroom at the back of the room and locked the door behind her, Alex sat down on the bed and sighed heavily.

"Where is she?" Bailey asked as herself and Callie walked in.

"In the bathroom" he said quietly "I thought we should cancel out the pregnancy thing first before running her blood"

"Right, ok" Callie nodded, they waited in silence for 5 minutes before they started to get worried, another minute passed before Alex stood up and moved to the door of the bathroom.

"Addison" he said knocking on the door a little "Addison you ok?"

"Fine" she replied shakily.

"Addison, let me in" he said firmly.

"Karev" Bailey hissed, Alex ignored her.

"Addison if you don't let me in I'll break the door down and you know I'll do it" Alex said loudly, he heard Addison groan, the lock clicked open, she opened the door and pulled him in before locking the door behind him "Addison" he said softly, taking in her tear stained face, she handed him the pregnancy tests with a shaky hand.

"Oh, my god" he said with a whisper, Addison suddenly threw up into the toilet, sobbing as she gripped onto the edge of it "Hey" he said softly, slipping down to his knees beside her and rubbing her back "Addison breathe, just breathe, I know this is, insane but, please just breathe for me, in and out" he said soothingly, Addison slowly got her breath back, she stood up, Alex standing with her and washed her mouth out in the sink, Alex slowly pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back softly "I know" he whispered against her hair "I know, it's, it's ok, we'll be ok"

"We will not be ok" she choked "This is not ok! What the hell are we going to do Alex?"

"I don't know" he said honestly "I don't know Addison but I'll be there no matter what" Alex said cupping her face in his hands "I'll be there, ok?"

"Even if I keep it?" she asked quietly.

"Of course" he said softly "I won't leave you to do any of this on your own, I promise you"

"Ok" she said with a sigh "We should, get out of here"

"Ok" he said kissing her forehead softly, he slowly opened the door of the bathroom, they both stepped out, Bailey and Callie looked up to them.

"I'm pregnant" Addison said with a tearful whisper.

"Oh sweetie come here" Callie said pulling her into a hug "It's ok, you'll be ok"

"I don't know what to do" Addison sobbed.

"You will sweetie" Callie said softly "It'll be ok"

"Oh my god" Bailey said suddenly, glancing between Alex and Addison "No, you wouldn't, Addison you wouldn't"

"Thanks" Alex said dryly.

"You, shut up" Bailey glared "Addison, talk to me"

"Yes ok?" Addison sighed "We've been sleeping together, for just over 2 months, the first time we were drunk but, it kept happening and, we've been so careful, every single time, this can't be happening" she mumbled into her hands.

"Addison, look at me" Alex said taking her hands in his "Look at me" he said firmly, she glanced up at him with tearful eyes "I know you're scared ok? Believe me, I'm scared too, but it is _your decision_, and I will support you no matter what. I know this isn't what we signed up for, but we'll do this together, and if anyone says _anything_ out of line, they'll have me to answer to ok?"

"Ok" Addison sniffled, she rested her head against his chest and let out a heavy sigh, Alex wrapped his arms around her and kissed against her hair.

"Addison I, I know you still have a, decision to make but, those cramps seemed pretty painful and, we really should do an ultrasound" Callie said softly.

"I know" Addison sighed "It doesn't feel like a miscarriage" she said quietly "It's, it's different" they all looked at her questionably "2 years before I left New York" she said with a slight whisper "Derek doesn't know, I'd only just found out and, I was going to tell him, I made his favourite dinner and, everything was perfect, and then I get a call from Mark saying that Derek wouldn't be coming home until the next night, it'd been happening for about, 6 months maybe, I told him it was important, and he promised he'd be there, but he wasn't, and then I'm cramping and there's blood and, I went to a different hospital, where nobody knew me, I was 9 weeks, and I, didn't tell him, I know what a miscarriage feels like, and that wasn't it"

"God Addison" Alex sighed "He's such a, god he's an idiot"

"It was a long time ago Alex" Addison mumbled "Look I, I'll do the ultrasound" she sighed "Alex you, you do it, we'll go upstairs and do it together ok?"

"Whatever you want" Alex said squeezing her hand a little "I'll meet you up there"

"Ok" she said with a small smile, he kissed her forehead and left the room quickly "God what the hell did I do?" she said leaning over the bed.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault Addison" Callie said softly "Accidents happen"

"I just didn't want my child to be an accident" Addison sighed "I didn't want my child to come out of a, sexual relationship" she said with frustration "That's all we are! He's at my hotel almost every night, and if we're not there we're at his place, and we have sex, that is not what I wanted my child to be a result of!"

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you dropped your panties for my intern!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Bailey!" Callie hissed.

"No, she's right" Addison said with a slight laugh "I've been, stupid, it's just, he was there, when I needed someone he was there and, we're actually pretty good friends, he gets me y'know? And if, if I do this" she said quietly "I think, I think he'll stick around, and that's all I can ask for right?"

"Right" Callie said softly "You go, good luck sweetie"

"I'm really gonna need it" Addison muttered as she left the room.

"She'll keep it" Bailey said as the door closed.

"Yeah" Callie breathed.

"She, likes him"

"Yep" Callie nodded "Shepherds going to kick off"

"Probably" Bailey groaned "Stupid doctors and their stupid love lives" she mumbled as she left the room, Callie laughed a little and followed after her.

~x~

"Ok, just relax" Alex said softly as he squeezed some gel onto Addison's bare stomach, he placed the wand on her skin and moved it around until he found an image, as he turned on the sound Addison opened her eyes.

"Oh my god" she whispered "It's really there"

"Yeah" Alex said quietly "And everything looks, pretty perfect" they both continued to stare at the picture on the screen for a little while.

"7 weeks" Addison said quietly "God, we'd only been sleeping together for like, a week Alex" she said with a slight laugh "How could I, we, not have even, noticed, I had, a period" she said quietly.

"That's not uncommon in the first few weeks, you know that" Alex replied as he froze the image and wiped the gel from her stomach "So" he started tentatively "What do you want to do?"

"I, I wouldn't expect anything from you, I don't need money or, anything like that" she said quietly "I mean, you'd have full rights to, see them, if you wanted to, but you're either in or you're out, you're Dad or, you're nothing"

"You want to, keep it?" he said slowly.

"I have too" Addison whispered.

"Then I'll be there" he said kissing her hand "I'll be Dad ok? I promise"

"Ok" Addison said biting her lip a little "We're having a baby Alex" she said disbelievingly.

"Yeah" Alex said with a slight laugh "She's pretty cute" he said tapping the screen a little.

"She?" Addison smirked.

"Yeah, it's a girl, I can tell" he said with a proud smile "She has your eyes" he said brushing his thumbs under her eyes "And these lips" he said brushing them against her lips "And of course, this hair" he said moving his hands up into it "Probably has your brain too, she'll be a little stubborn, probably be throwing tantrums more often than not, she'll be a little bossy, her way or the highway kind of girl, but she'll be a good kid deep down, she'll be sweet and kind and, sharing, and honest in a way that, may come across as kind of brutal sometimes but, it's the kind of honesty people will appreciate. She'll hide her feelings when she can, won't want anyone to know when she's upset, probably let a couple of guys walk all over her, but then she'll find someone who makes her smile, makes her heart race" he said bringing their hands to Addison's heart, feeling it pulsate through her skin "Someone who, knows it wasn't supposed to be this way, but is kind of happy that it is, because he has this fantastic woman in front of him, who really deserves to be loved"

"We're not talking about the baby anymore are we" Addison whispered tearfully.

"No" Alex whispered back, brushing their lips together softly.

"Alex" she said shakily "We, we can't, we can't be anything more than what we are, you know that, if we're more than that then we'll screw it up and we have, the baby to think about now and, I can't lose you"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said cupping her face firmly "And you're right, we do have the baby to think about now, so, isn't this a good thing? That we want to be something more, because I know you feel it too, we could be a proper family Addie, we could get a house with a yard and, we could be together, all three of us"

"Are you really ready to put that commitment in Alex?" Addison asked quietly "You barely know me"

"I know you" he said softly "Come on, don't tell me you think it wouldn't be pretty perfect"

"It would be, pretty great" Addison said with a small smile "If it worked out"

"There's nothing saying it won't" he said softly "I'm in if you are"

"I'm in" Addison breathed "I'm in" she smiled kissing him softly "This is insane" she laughed.

"Yeah" he smirked "Good insane though"

"Great insane" Addison smiled.

~x~

"So…." Callie started with as whisper as Addison walked towards her.

"Everything's perfect" Addison smiled "I'm 7 weeks"

"And you're, happy about it?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah" Addison said with a small smile "We're just, we're going to try and make it work, I do really like him and, I trust him, and I really think, we'll make it work, we'll always be parents to this baby, no matter what happens"

"You're pregnant?" Derek exclaimed from behind her, Addison took a breath before turning around to him.

"Yes" she replied simply.

"Well who the hell is this guy!"

"Me" Alex said walking up to them quickly, his arm coming around Addison protectively.

"What?" Derek and the other interns who were all stood at the nurses station exclaimed.

"I'm the father, we're having a baby" Alex said simply.

"Addison what the hell are you thinking!" Derek asked loudly "Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Derek…." Addison started.

"So how long did you wait? A week? A month? Or did you just jump into bed with him like you did with Mark? God you better pray it's not a girl Karev, I'm sure she'll be a whore just like her mother or a waste of space like you" before he could say anything else Alex's fist flung out and punched him in the face, sending him straight to the floor, before he could stand up Alex punched him again.

"If you ever, ever come near Addison or my child I will kill you, that is not a threat, that is a promise" he spat "Who the hell do you think you are?" he exclaimed.

"Karev" the Chief barked "What the hell is going on? Addison? What's wrong?" he asked as Addison sobbed into Callie's shoulder.

"Hey, hey baby come here" Alex said softly, pulling her into his arms "Sshh, it's ok" he whispered "It's ok"

"I'm going to be sick" Addison choked out, Callie's arm shot out to the trash can and held it out as Addison lurched forward and threw up into it.

"Come on Addie" Alex said rubbing her back softly "Let's go home"

"Karev…." the Chief started.

"Chief I think, I think I should explain everything" said Callie "Let them go"

"Addison, talk to me" the Chief said softly, placing his hand on her arm.

"Can Alex just take me home?" she whispered "I'll come and talk to you in the morning"

"Ok" the Chief said quietly "Karev, take her home, we'll talk tomorrow"

"Wha…." Derek started.

"You, shut up!" Meredith snapped to him.

"Come on babe" Alex whispered leading Addison away.

"You" the Chief said glaring to Derek "Go and clean up your face and come to my office, immediately, Torres, follow me"

"I think I'll buy you a strong coffee" Callie said patting his arm as they walked away "You're really going to need it"

~x~

"We won't be able to do this soon" Addison mumbled as she lay on top of Alex in her bathtub, bubbles surrounding them.

"I know" he whispered softly "We could still have showers though" he said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah" she said biting her lip a little "How's your hand?" she said pulling it out of the water and bringing it to rest in front of her face on his chest, inspecting the bruising carefully.

"It's fine Addie" he sighed.

"You shouldn't have hit him" she sighed heavily.

"He deserved it" Alex said firmly "Nobody talks about you or my child like that ok?"

"I know" she said softly "I'm so scared" she said tearfully.

"What about?" Alex said softly, he moved her a little so he could look her in the eyes "Addie talk to me, you have no reason to be scared ok?"

"This, this isn't what you signed up for" Addison sniffled "You didn't sign up for a baby, this is for life Alex, we're going to have this bond _for life_, this is not what you signed up for"

"I know" Alex said kissing her forehead a little "I'll be honest, this is scaring me too, I don't know if I'll be good at this, and I don't know what the future holds for us, but I will love this baby, and I will be here for you, for life" he said softly "I promise you, ok?"

"Ok" Addison said quietly "I just, I'm pregnant" she whispered "I know I see this everyday, pregnant women I mean, but to be pregnant myself, I just can't believe it, I'm going to, experience what it's really like and, I just hope everything goes ok y'know? Not like the last time"

"Everything will be fine" Alex whispered kissing her hair.

"I think it's a girl too" Addison said after a quiet minute "I mean, I know I'm only 7 weeks, and it's just like, a fetus, but, I have a feeling, and I think it's a girl, but, I don't really care either way, I just want them to be healthy, and happy"

"Me too" Alex smiled "Everything's going to be ok Addie, I know it"

Addison merely smiled and snuggled further into his body.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said appearing in the door of the Chief's office the next morning "Can I come in?"

"Sure" he said softly, moving over to the sofa, Addison sat down next to him with a sigh "So…." he started "Karev got you pregnant" he said simply.

"Pretty much" Addison said with a slight laugh "Here" she said pulling the scan from her pocket "Everything seems fine, I think yesterday was just a mix of morning sickness and the usual early stage of pregnancy cramps, and stress, but I'm fine, really I'm fine, I'm good"

"You're pissed off" the Chief said squeezing her hand a little "He didn't mean it Addie"

"He said it, that's enough" Addison said quietly "He's not in my life anymore, the only people who are in my life now are Alex and this baby, and you, and Callie and Miranda but, that's it"

"I know, so, you and Karev you're, really together?"

"We hadn't really defined it, not until yesterday, we're just, we have to try" she said with a small smile "He's been, so amazing, he's sweet and kind and, he really wants to be there for me and the baby, and I know he will be, he shouldn't have punched Derek though, I know that but, he was just trying to protect us"

"I know" the Chief smiled "We'll all be here to protect you, and you, are going to be an amazing Mom"

"And you, will be an amazing Grandpa" Addison smiled.

"Grandpa huh?" the Chief said with a slight laugh.

"Alex doesn't really have a Dad, and I haven't spoke to mine in years, I want my baby to have a family, so you, and Adele, are going to be the perfect Grandparents"

"We'd be honored" the Chief said kissing her cheek softly "Tell Karev he's gotten away with it this time, but if his fists come anywhere near any of my staff again he'll be in big trouble, and if he does anything to hurt you or this child, I swear to god I will kill him"

"Got it" Addison laughed "Ok well, I should get to work, I've got a lot to catch up on after yesterday" she said standing up "Keep the scan, show it to Adele, tell her to give me a call ok?"

"I will" the Chief smiled "Bye Addie"

"Bye, Grandpa" Addison grinned as she left the room.

_Part 3 of 5 to follow…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Little Wonders  
__Part 3 of 5  
__~x~_

**16 weeks pregnant.**

"Alex" Addison called from the shower, Alex ran in from the bedroom "Look" she said pulling back the screen a little and pointing to her stomach "I have a bump" she said with a laugh "It's finally here"

"Wow" Alex said softly "Addison it's, perfect" he said with a slight laugh.

"Get in with me?" Addison asked hopefully, Alex laughed and took off his clothes, he stepped into the shower and kissed her hard on the lips, he knelt down in front of her, water pounding on his back, he placed his lips on her bump.

"I know you can't hear me yet Peanut, but, I love you ok? And I really can't wait to meet you" he whispered, he slowly stood, kissing his way up Addison's body until he reached her lips "So, we're having another scan today right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course" Addison smiled "Bailey's insisting that she does it this time though, says I'm gonna need to come up with a proper birthing plan"

"Well, yeah" Alex smiled "How do you want to do it?" he asked reached for the shampoo and squeezing some into his hands, he massaged it into her hair.

"Well, as natural as possible" Addison replied "And obviously you'll be there, and Bailey, I want to breast feed, for the first year at least, I know it'll be hard because of work but, I've been working almost every day since my internship and, taking some time off wouldn't be so bad and, we're going to need somewhere to, live after" she said quietly "We can't live in this hotel and, I guess your apartment would be ok in the beginning but the baby's going to need it's own space eventually, and I kind of want to decorate a nursery for them and stuff"

"Well, maybe we can look at some places this weekend" Alex said as he rubbed some shampoo into his hair, Addison moving under the spray to wash hers away "I, I just can't afford what you can afford" he said quietly "I send money home to my Mom and my brother and sister, they need it more than me, and even with that I still wouldn't have a lot"

"Well, that doesn't matter to me" Addison said softly "I don't want you to feel, emasculated, because I know what men are like around women with money, and to be honest, sometimes I wish I didn't have money, but my Dad he's, pretty much the original manwhore, he sleeps with everything in a skirt and my Mom pretends not to notice, I've been covering for him since I was 7, I'm pretty sure everytime I caught him with someone new he'd add another million into the account, if I didn't like shoes so much I'd tell him to stick it" she said with a slight grin, Alex laughed a little "And I kind of get a kick out of taking his money from him, my parents were, not parents, I don't even call them Mom and Dad, they're Bizzy and the Captain"

"Wow" Alex muttered "Our kids calling us Mom and Dad, for sure"

"Absolutely" Addison said with a slight laugh "Oh god, I have to tell my Mom and Dad" she groaned, dropping her head to his shoulder "They call once a year but we run the serious risk of getting a visit"

"We'll be fine baby" Alex said kissing her softly "We're all gonna be fine" he said placing his hands on her bump.

~x~

"Hey" Alex smiled sitting down at the table with the other interns in the cafeteria.

"Hey, where've you been?" George asked.

"Ultrasound" he said pulling it from his pocket and placing it on the table.

"That's one cute little fetus" Izzie said with a slight laugh "She's 16 weeks now right?"

"Yeah" Alex smiled "We discovered a bump this morning, she's gonna keep growing now" he laughed.

"I still can't believe you knocked her up" Cristina chuckled.

"Considering we were practically a condom ad me either" Alex smirked.

"But everything's good right? With Addison, and the baby? They're healthy and stuff?" Meredith asked.

"Everything's great" he smiled "But, she's kind of freaking out because she hasn't told her parents yet and they don't exactly, get along"

"Good luck with that" Cristina smirked.

"And we're getting our own place, mine's too small and Addie still lives at the hotel so, we're gonna look at some houses and stuff"

"Well if you need any help, I'm there" Izzie grinned happily.

"I think we're ok Iz" Alex laughed.

"Just a suggestion" Izzie said with a slight laugh.

"Hey" Alex smiled when Addison approached them "Come here, show off the bump"

"Alex it's tiny" Addison laughed, she slightly lifted her shirt, Alex leaned forward and kiss her skin.

"It's tiny but it's there" Meredith smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Good" Addison breathed out "Really good actually, I am so glad I've got parents who don't care about anything but money"

"You spoke to them?" Alex asked.

"Well, I spoke to Susan, my Moms PA, I like her, she's close in age to me, deals with my Mom when I don't want too, she said congratulations and she'll do her best to keep my parents in Connecticut"

"Well that's, good right?" Alex said as he pulled her to sit on his lap "And even if they do come out here, I'll protect you"

"Good" she said pecking his lips softly "I have to go but, I'll see you later?"

"Of course" Alex smiled "Bye" he said caressing her bump.

"Bye" Addison whispered against his lips "Bye guys" she said with a slight wave as she moved away from the table.

"Aww, Alex is in love" Izzie teased as Alex watched her walk away.

"Shut up" Alex said dryly.

~x~

**24 weeks pregnant.**

"Hey" Callie smiled as Addison approached her at the nurses station.

"Hey" Addison said instantly sitting in one of the chairs and kicking her shoes off "I feel fat today"

"You're not fat, you're pregnant" Callie smirked "And how is my godchild?"

"Finding it funny to move so much I feel nauseous" Addison said rubbing her bump a little "But other than that, she's pretty perfect" she smiled.

"She?" Callie said raising her eyebrow "Is that confirmed she or mothers intuition she?"

"Confirmed, this morning" Addison smiled taking the scan from her pocket and handing it to Callie.

"Wow" Callie smiled "She's getting so big" Callie said before passing the scan back.

"Well, yeah" Addison laughed gesturing to her stomach "Everything just aches, my feet and my back and, everything"

"Why don't you go and lie down or something?" Callie asked softly "You're working too hard"

"I don't want to move" Addison said leaning back in her chair a little.

"Hey" Izzie smiled as she approached them "I just spoke to Alex, congratulations"

"Thank you" Addison smiled "She hasn't stopped moving since we did the scan"

"Can I feel?" Izzie asked hopefully.

"Sure" Addison smiled, Izzie moved to her side of the nurses station and perched on the counter, she reached her hands out and placed them on Addison's bump.

"That's amazing" Izzie smiled "Have you felt proper kicks yet or is it just movement?"

"Movement at the minute" Addison smiled "And a lot of it, she doesn't stop fidgeting, she's just like her Dad already, he can't keep still for longer than 5 seconds, and he's a cover stealer"

"Make him sleep on the couch" Callie smirked.

"I can't sleep if he's not there" Addison said quietly, avoiding their eyes a little.

"Aww, someone's in love" Callie teased.

"Shut up" Addison glared.

"I think we should leave the hormonal pregnant lady alone" Izzie chuckled "I have labs to collect, talk to you later" she smiled.

"Bye Izzie" Addison smiled.

"I've got to go and check on a patient, we still on for exploiting your ice cream craving tonight?" Callie asked.

"Of course" Addison said with a slight laugh "See you later Aunty Cal" she teased.

"Bye Addie" Callie laughed.

Addison stayed seated at the nurses station, massaging her bump slowly, she inwardly groaned when she saw the Chief and Derek walking in her direction, hoping that she wouldn't get the daily dirty look from Derek, she closed her eyes a little and let out a heavy breath, feeling a little sick as the baby moved around quickly.

"You ok Addie?" the Chief asked as they reached the nurses station.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good" she smiled opening her eyes "Just a little nauseous, she's being a gymnast in there today"

"She? It's a girl?" he smiled.

"Confirmed it this morning" she said showing him the scan "Everything's as it should be, she's the right size, heartbeats strong, we're buying one of those home doppler things so we can hear it at home, it's, the best sound I've ever heard" she said with a slight laugh "I know I hear other peoples babies everyday but, it just sounds so, perfect" she smiled.

"Hey uh, sorry to interrupt" Alex said approaching them, he moved so he was at Addison's side "Burke wants me to scrub in and if I do you'll have to go home alone so….shall I say yes or…."

"Of course you should say yes" Addison said with a slight laugh "Callie's coming over tonight anyway so I won't be lonely, what time d'you think you'll be done?"

"10 maybe, if everything goes well"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Well, good luck, go kick some cardio butt"

"I will" Alex laughed kissing her cheek and then her bump, Addison grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"See you when you get home" she whispered.

"Bye" he whispered back, he pecked her lips again before heading off.

"Addison" the Chief snapped as Addison followed Alex with her eyes.

"What? Oh, sorry" she blushed "Hormones" she breathed "I'm gonna go, lie down" she said slipping her feet into her shoes, trying to reach down to put them on properly, she groaned out in frustration before trying again.

"Need a little help?" the Chief asked.

"No, I can do it" Addison said firmly, she grabbed a pen from the nurses station and reached down to her shoes "Done" she smiled "Told you I could do it" she said pulling herself up "God, I don't know how the hell I'm going to cope when I get bigger" she said with a slight laugh "I'm warning you, I may sleep through my pager" she said kissing his cheek "See you later"

"Bye Addie" the Chief smiled.

"She looks good" Derek said quietly "She looks, happy"

"She is happy" the Chief said softly.

"I screwed up didn't I" he sighed.

"Yeah" the Chief nodded "What you said was out of line, but I know she'd forgive you if you apologized, Karev's probably going to be harder to get on side, and you're going to need him on side, Meredith's like his little sister, and he loves Addison and this baby, you need him to like you, or, at least be civil around you"

"I know" Derek said sadly "I don't even know, what to do" he sighed.

"Just talk to her" the Chief said patting his shoulder a little.

~x~

"Mmm, hey" Addison yawned as Alex climbed into bed with her late that night "How was the surgery?"

"Good" he said pecking her lips "I didn't mean to wake you"

"I wasn't really sleeping" Addison said quietly "Alex I, I love you" she said with a slight whisper "Oh god don't freak out" she said as he stared at her a little.

"I love you too" he smiled, kissing her softly "I'm not freaking out"

"Good" Addison breathed "I just, needed to say it"

"I know" he said spooning her body and resting his hands on her bump "Go to sleep Addie, I'm right here"

"Ok" she yawned "Night"

"Night" Alex whispered.

~x~

**25 weeks pregnant.**

"Hi" Derek said quietly, standing in the door of the research room where Addison sat looking at one of the computers "Can I talk to you?"

"I guess" Addison said leaning back into her chair, her hands instantly coming to her bump, Derek closed the door a little, leaving it slightly ajar before taking the seat next to her.

"I've been, an idiot" Derek sighed "I've been a complete moronic ass, and I'm sorry" he said softly.

"I don't know if I can forgive you" Addison said quietly "You threw a mistake that, twists my heart into knots everytime I think about it, back in my face, you insulted my unborn child, and my boyfriend, and me, the woman who until 2 months before was actually still your wife separated or not, and I know we're divorced, and I know we're not in love anymore, but I really thought a part of you still had love for me, or at least a tiny bit of respect" she said firmly,

"Almost every night for 2 years back in New York you broke my heart, I come to Seattle and still you continued to hurt me, I thought we were making things work and for christmas, you tell me you're in love with someone else, my heart just kept falling into pieces, and then the prom, y'know, I knew" she breathed "The minute you walked out of that room I knew, but I told myself I was being stupid, I told myself you wouldn't do that to me, but then I'm sitting on our bed with your jacket on my shoulders and her panties in my hand, and you had no excuse Derek, _no excuse_, and my heart just couldn't take the strain anymore. Alex picked me back up. And yeah, maybe it was just sex at first, and maybe that was wrong, but since I found out I was pregnant, he's been, amazing, he's kind and caring and loving, he's honest, I've seen a side to him a lot of people don't even know about, I can't sleep at night if he's not next to me, he's made me feel alive again, and he's given me, the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want anything to ruin that. So if you really believe those things you said, if you believe I'm a whore and my baby will probably be one too, if you believe Alex is a waste of space, then I can't forgive you, I can't let you back into my life, if you believe all that, then I really don't want to see you again"

"Addie of course I don't believe that" Derek said with a whisper, his eyes slightly glazed with tears, he rolled his chair forward a little and took her hand in his "I don't believe that at all, I just, I had so many different feelings going on in my head back then, and I took it out on you, and I am so sorry for that, so so sorry, I will _always_ love you Addie, you were my first love, you were my wife for over a decade, and I will never forget that, I know I've screwed up with you so many times, but I promise you, if you give me a chance to be your friend, I won't screw up again, I promise"

"I just can't believe you said that to me" Addison whimpered "Even when, even when you left New York, you never talked to me like that, in that moment, I didn't know who the hell I was looking at but it wasn't you, you were my best friend for 15 years and, when you said that, I just, I can't, I, I…." she sobbed.

"Hey hey hey" Derek said wrapping his arms around her "It's ok, just breathe Addie, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, it's ok, please don't cry, I'm sorry" he said softly.

"What's going on?" Alex said firmly as he stepped into the room.

"Nothing" Addison sniffled as she pulled away "Hormones" she said wiping her eyes.

"I've seen your hormone related tears Addison and these aren't them, so, what's going on?" he asked again.

"I came to apologize" Derek said quietly "I didn't, I didn't want to upset her I just, I wanted to apologize"

"It's fine" Addison said with a slight whisper "I just want this all to be over now, I just, I'm not expecting us to all be best friends but, the dirty looks and the comments, from all of us, it has to stop, it all has to stop"

"I'm sorry" Derek said quietly "To both of you"

"I think that's the least we deserve" Alex replied "Look, I'm willing to be civil, but, you'll never be my friend, you came here and broke one of my best friends hearts and it took her a long time to get over that, and if you ever do that to her again, you'll have me to answer too, but more importantly, Addison and this baby, they're all I really have, if you ever think about hurting them again, I'll hurt you"

"I know" Derek nodded "Well, congratulations" he said standing up and holding out his hand to Alex "I'm sure you're going to be a great father"

"Thank you" Alex said shaking his hand.

"And you" Derek said turning back to Addison "There has never been any doubt in my mind that you'll be a good Mom, you're going to be amazing, congratulations Addie" he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" Addison said quietly, Derek nodded a little and left the room "Have you got time to come and lie down with me?" she asked Alex.

"Always" Alex said softly, he took her hand and led her to an on call room, they lay down on the bed, Alex spooning Addison, their hands on her bump "You ok?" he asked softly.

"Just tired" she shrugged "I just, needed to feel you" she said softly.

"I'm here" Alex said stroking his fingers against her bump "That's right baby girl" he laughed as he felt a kick against his hand "It's never been that hard before" he smiled.

"She knows it's you" Addison smiled, squeezing his hand a little, Alex kissed the back of her neck softly and moved his hands softly against her bump as they fell to sleep.

_Part 4 of 5 to follow…_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your support and kind reviews so far :) Two parts left to go! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Little Wonders  
__Part 4 of 5  
__~x~_

**38 weeks pregnant.**

"Hey" Izzie beamed as Addison waddled towards the table of residents, minus Alex "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving the house before I clean it again" she said lowering herself into the empty chair, using George's shoulder to lean on "I'm in true nesting mode, you could eat of our toilet it's that clean"

"I think we'll pass" Cristina shuddered "Hey, you could clean all of our apartments instead" she said with a slight grin.

"I think I'll pass" Addison laughed "Where's Alex?"

"Having a talk with his interns, basically telling them to behave when he goes on leave, we're splitting them between the four of us" Meredith replied.

"I can't believe you're all residents now" Addison smiled "I know it's been like 3 months but, I'm still feeling very proud, sorry" she said as tears came to her eyes "I'm just, very, emotionally charged today"

"Want my pudding?" George said holding it out to her.

"Thank you" Addison said tearfully as she accepted it, shoveling some into her mouth.

"Hey" Callie smiled pulling up a chair "What are you doing here? And why are you crying into a pudding cup?"

"Hormones" everyone else replied with a smirk.

"Oh go to hell" Addison grumbled, they all looked up as Lexie Grey ran towards them, almost skidding into the table.

"Dr Karev" she panted "Said to, tell you that, he saw, Sloan" she heaved "He saw Dr Sloan, and, we should, warn, her" she said pointing to Addison "Oh god, cramp" she said hunching over a little.

"Crap" Addison groaned.

"Drink" Meredith said thrusting a bottle of water to Lexie who gulped some back "Now, slowly, what happened?"

"Dr Karev told me to tell you all that Dr Sloan's here and he can't get through to his house and someone needs to warn Dr Montgomery, but she's here so, kind of explains why he can't get through"

"Well isn't this just perfect" Addison muttered "Um, thank you Dr Grey, if you see Dr Karev tell him I'm here"

"Ok" Lexie breathed "I'm gonna go, lie down" she said walking slowly away.

"She reminds me of you" Addison said glancing to Meredith.

"Shut up" Meredith grumbled.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said as she approached Alex at the nurses station a little while later.

"Hey" he said with surprise "What are you doing here? You should be at home, resting"

"I've cleaned the nursery 4 times already today" Addison said sitting down in the chair next to him "I needed to get out, I've been in the cafeteria with everyone, just thought I should come and find you, baby girl misses you" she said taking his hand and placing it on her bump, Alex moved so his chair was at her side, his hands on her bump, his lips on hers.

"I miss her too, and you, so much" Alex said quietly "And soon, I'll be able to be at home every day to take care of you, my girls"

"Good" Addison smiled.

"You know who's here right?" Alex sighed.

"Yeah" Addison breathed "It's ok, I'll be fine, it's not like he's gonna try anything, I'm 2 weeks away from giving birth, even he's not that stupid" she said with a slight laugh.

"I just don't want him getting you worked up" Alex said softly "Peanut needs a happy Mommy"

"Hmm" Addison sighed "Kiss me again" she said biting her bottom lip a little, Alex chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Addison" the Chief said approaching the couple "What are you doing here?"

"I'm lonely and nesting at home, and I already know Mark's here so don't look so worried" she smirked "How long have you known?"

"A week" the Chief sighed "He's here for one case but, the board want me to offer him the Head of Plastics job, he'd bring in a lot of money for the hospital but, if this is going to cause too many problems then…."

"Richard, I'm kind of preoccupied with the toddler sized baby that's going to be trying get out of me in 2 weeks time, and after that I'll be too busy being Mommy, and I'm pretty sure Derek's grown up enough in the last few months to be professional, if he's not I'll go all hormonal on his ass and scare him into it" she laughed.

"Well, thanks, I guess" the Chief said with a slight laugh "So, you're not going to kill me if I offer him a job?"

"No" Addison said softly "Peanut needs her Granddaddy around to spoil her" she smiled.

"Absolutely" the Chief smiled "I'll see you soon Addie, Karev" he nodded before walking away.

"Have you got time to come and sit in my office with me?" Addison asked "I need you to massage my horribly swollen feet"

"Of course" Alex laughed, he stood up and helped her out of her chair, they made their way to her office, Addison pulled her key from her pocket and opened it, she kicked off her shoes and lay down on the sofa, her head supported by a pillow, Alex sat down and put her feet in his lap, massaging them slowly.

"I like Sophie" Addison said simply.

"What?" Alex said with confusion.

"I like Sophie, as a name for the baby"

"Sophie" Alex said softly "Sophie Grace Forbes Montgomery-Karev"

"Just Karev" Addison yawned "Sophie Grace Karev"

"But I thought, I thought we were keeping your name" Alex stuttered.

"I don't want her to have all those names" Addison shrugged "I want her to have one last name, and it's going to be yours, because, I love you, and I know she loves you too"

"Are you sure?" Alex asked softly.

"Sure" Addison smiled "Sophie's sure too" she giggled as Sophie kicked against her hand "That's really good" she breathed as Alex rubbed her foot a little harder "Come in" she said a few minutes later as there was a knock at her office door, it opened and Mark stood there, the suggestive smirk he had prepared dropped instantly.

"Wha...what the...what's going...what…" he stuttered "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm aching all over so Alex is giving me a massage" Addison said simply.

"Addison" Mark said firmly.

"It doesn't exactly take a genius Mark" Addison sighed trying to sit up "Help me out here honey" she said holding her hand out to Alex, Alex laughed a little and pulled her so she sat up "I'm pregnant, 2 weeks away from my due date, this is Alex Karev, I'm pretty sure you met before" she sighed "And that's, it" she shrugged "So if you came here on the assumption that you could get in my pants, you might as well just leave now"

"I didn't come here on that assumption, but I didn't come here on the assumption that some intern would've knocked you up!" Mark exclaimed.

"Hey" Alex defended, standing up in front of Mark "Firstly, I'm a resident now so get your facts right, and secondly, so what if she's pregnant? That's none of your business! You haven't seen her in over a year!"

"Oh because _you_ have the right to lecture me!" Mark said with a slight laugh "God the ink on her divorce papers probably wasn't even dry!"

"At least I waited until there was divorce papers" Alex shot back "Now was there something in particular you wanted? Because we need to get home"

"Oh god" Addison groaned, Alex and Mark both whipped their heads over to her, she sat on the edge of the sofa, hunched over slightly "My, my water just broke"

"What?" Alex said paling slightly.

"My water just broke" Addison hissed "Oh god" she groaned as a contraction hit her, she cried out and panted a little as it finished "Alex! Don't just stand there, I need to get to OB, and I need Bailey, and Callie, and my bag from behind my desk and, SOME FREAKING PAIN MEDS!" she yelled as a contraction hit her again "Alex they're not even 5 minutes apart" she whined.

"Ok, it's ok" Alex said softly "It's ok" he said kissing her forehead "You" he said turning back to a stunned Mark "Go and page Dr Bailey and Dr Torres, they need to head up to OB as soon as possible"

"Ok" Mark said rushing out.

"Babe, I'm gonna go get a wheelchair, just keep breathing" Alex said soothingly "I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok" Addison whimpered, Alex rushed out of the room and grabbed the nearest wheelchair, he held Addison's hands and helped her into it, he took the bag Addison had hid behind her desk the week before with all of the stuff they would need during and after the birth and took a breath.

"We're having a baby" he said quietly.

"Yeah" Addison said tearfully "Kiss me before I start to hate you"

"Ok" Alex laughed, he leant down to her and kissed her softly "I love you" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" she smiled "Now lets go!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go" Alex said with a slight laugh, pushing the wheelchair out of the room.

~x~

"Ok Addison, just one last big push and she'll be here" said Bailey "You're doing great, one last push"

"I can't, do it" Addison panted "You do it for me" she said with a slight sob.

"Come on Addie you can do this" Alex said stroking her hair back "You can do this, and then she'll be here, think of Sophie, think of Sophie, one last push, now go" he said firmly, Addison screamed out and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ok that's good keep going" Bailey said over her scream, Addison carried on screaming before collapsing back onto the bed with a breath, the sounds of Sophie's cries echoing around the room "Ok Alex, you wanna cut the cord?"

"Yeah" Alex breathed, trying to hold back his own tears as he cut it, Bailey cleaned the baby up a little before placing her against Addison's chest.

"Hey" Addison said tearfully "Hey Sophie, I'm your Mommy" she whispered "God you're so perfect" she choked "Alex look how perfect she is"

"I know" Alex said kissing her temple "Hey baby girl" he said stroking her cheek a little "We love you so much" he whispered "I love you so much" he said kissing Addison "We did it" he whispered pressing their lips together.

"We did it" Addison whispered.

~x~

"I guess we should let people see her now" Addison said softly half an hour later as herself and Alex sat on her bed, Sophie in her arms.

"No" Alex said squeezing her a little "Just a little longer, just us for a little longer"

"Ok" Addison said softly "Alex, promise me you won't start anything with Mark again"

"I'm sorry" Alex said quietly "I didn't mean to stress you out or upset you, I just, he's turned up on some kind of high horse and, I don't want anything to ruin what we have"

"Honey you, you do trust me right?" Addison asked warily, glancing up to meet his eyes "Promise me you trust me….Alex" she said a little firmer as he didn't answer "Promise me you trust me not to do that to you, promise me you know that I love you and nobody else, promise me you know that"

"I promise" Alex said kissing her lips "I promise you, I love you, and I'm still scared, and I really don't want to mess this up, because if anyone messes this up it'll be me, and I don't know if I'll be a good Dad, I didn't have a good Dad and, I really hope I'm better than him. I didn't think I'd ever get this, a family, I didn't think I'd get it, and I know it, came out of nowhere and it's not how you planned but, I just need you to know that, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, no doubt in my mind, you're the best thing, and I don't ever want to lose you, you and Sophie, you are _my life_, I would give up everything for the both of you, even surgery" he said with a slight laugh "I love you Addison Montgomery, and I want to spend the rest, of my life, with you"

"And I, want to spend the rest of my life with you too" Addison said tearfully, Alex kissed her softly "Sorry" she sniffled wiping a tear from her eye "I'm hormonal"

"I know" Alex said with a small smile "Marry me"

"Absolutely" Addison whispered back.

"Can I, hold her?"

"Of course you can" Addison smiled, Alex moved his arms from around Addison and slipped of the bed, he accepted Sophie and held her out in front of him.

"Hi baby" he said softly "You're so beautiful" he whispered "I don't think I've ever felt like this before" he said quietly "This, rush of feelings, you are just, my world, and I'll never leave you, I promise" he smiled, he lifted her up a little and kissed her forehead "Shall I go and tell people we're open for business?" he said looking to Addison.

"Ok" she said with a slight laugh, as Alex passed Sophie back to Addison he kissed her softly before leaving the room "That was your Daddy sweetie" she said softly "And I know he's going to be the best Daddy in the world to you, you're going to be such a Daddy's girl, I can tell, I know we're not exactly the fairytale couple all little girls dream of having as their parents, but I think, we're pretty close to that" she said with a small smile, she stroked Sophie's cheek softly, waiting for Alex to return with their friends in tow.

_Part 5 of 5 to follow…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last part! Thanks for all of your reviews so far :)**

_

* * *

_

_Little Wonders  
__Part 5 of 5_

_~x~_

"Can I come in?" Mark asked quietly from the doorway of Addison's hospital room hours later.

"N…" Alex started.

"Yes" Addison said quickly, Alex looked at her with a sigh "Alex, go and get yourself some coffee, you're tired" she said squeezing his hand "We'll be fine, promise"

"I swear if he upsets you…."

"I won't" Mark said quietly "I'm not here to cause any trouble I just, wanted to, see if they were ok"

"I'll be back soon" Alex said with a sigh, he kissed Addison softly and then Sophie's forehead "I've promised her I won't start anything with you" he said quietly as he reached Mark "But I don't know how easy that's going to be if you do or say something out of line, I'll be watching you" before Mark could speak he left.

"So…." Mark breathed walking closer to the bed "This is her"

"Yeah" Addison said with a small smile "Sophie Grace Karev"

"Karev" Mark said with a raised eyebrow "You don't want her to have a billion names like you do?"

"No" Addison said with a slight laugh "And I, he kind of, sort of, asked me to marry him and I want to take his name. Mark the, the way I feel about him, it came out of nowhere, I didn't even think about him in a, romantic way until I got pregnant, she was an accident, but she's the most perfect accident I've ever seen, and I had to really think about what I felt for him, because Sophie deserves two parents who know what they are, so I thought a lot about it and, he's, everything I never knew I always wanted, he's the one" she said with a breath.

"You used to say Derek was the one" Mark said perching on the edge of the bed.

"And he used to say the same about me" Addison said with a small smile "It's not that we didn't love each other, because we did we just, I don't know, I guess maybe we were settling, we were young and, that's just what happened back then, I think if we had really thought about it, we wouldn't have gotten married, I don't regret it, I regret not leaving at the first sign of trouble, because if I had, it wouldn't have caused so much pain"

"But if you had, you might not have Sophie" Mark said softly.

"Yeah, I guess" Addison said glancing down to Sophie "Mark, I did love you but, I wasn't in love with you, and I think, if you were really honest with yourself, you'd feel exactly the same about me, I shouldn't have stayed with you, we shouldn't have, it shouldn't have happened, but all the time before that, when you were there for me, letting me cry on your shoulder, I will _always_ be thankful for that, but we were never meant to be anything more than just friends, and deep down, I think you know that"

"I know" Mark said quietly.

"Wanna hold her?" Addison asked.

"Sure" Mark smiled, he slowly accepted Sophie into his arms "Hi Sophie" he said quietly "You are definitely your mothers daughter" he chuckled, brushing his thumb against the small tufts of red hair "She's beautiful Addie"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "She's pretty perfect"

"You're going to be a great Mom y'know" he said looking to her "And I'm sure, well, I don't really know him but, I'm sure Karev's gonna be a great Dad to her, you're happy with him, I can tell, but I swear if he makes one wrong move…."

"I know" Addison said squeezing his arm a little "I'd like you two to maybe, be friends, I mean, I'm not expecting you to be best friends but….just be civil ok?"

"I promise" Mark smiled "Y'know, apart from when we were doing residency, I think this is the first baby I've ever held, I always avoided the Shepherd babies"

"I remember" Addison chuckled "Well, you're doing great, she's not crying which is always a good sign"

"I guess" Mark said with a slight laugh "She's amazing Addie, congratulations" he said kissing her cheek as he passed Sophie back "I'll come and see you later?"

"Sure" Addison smiled "Bye Mark"

"Bye Addie" he smiled back as he left.

~x~

"Hey" Derek said popping his head into Addison's room "Is it ok to come in?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in" Addison smiled "Come and meet her"

"Where's Karev?" Derek asked as he closed the door behind him.

"We left some stuff at home so he's gone to unwillingly pick it up" she replied with a slight laugh.

"Right" Derek smirked "Well Addie, I can see why he wouldn't want to leave, she is gorgeous"

"She is huh?" Addison beamed "Here, hold her, Derek, meet Sophie Grace Karev, Sophie, meet Uncle Derek"

"Uncle Derek?" Derek said quietly.

"That's what I said" Addison smiled softly as she passed Sophie over.

"And Karev? Just Karev? I didn't think you were going with that"

"I changed my mind" Addison smiled "And, I have some other, news"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting married"

"You are?" he asked softly "Addison that's, great"

"It is?" Addison asked warily.

"Well, you're happy right? You want to marry him? You love him?"

"Yes" Addison replied "I guess I just, I don't know, I can't quite believe this is happening"

"Me either" Derek said with a laugh "Congratulations Addie, I'm really happy for you, really"

"Thank you" Addison said softly "I had a miscarriage in New York" she said quietly after a quiet second.

"What?" Derek said looking up from Sophie.

"2 years before we left New York, I told you I had something important to tell you, I made dinner and, I had it all planned out, and then Mark called me and told me you weren't coming home, again, things had been going wrong for about 6 months, the next thing I knew, I was cramping, there was blood, I went to a different hospital where nobody knew me, and I didn't tell anyone, until I got pregnant with Sophie, I told Alex, Bailey and Callie, because I knew, when I had cramps that day I found out, it wasn't the same as when, I lost, our baby"

"Addison I, I am so sorry" Derek said softly "I'm so so sorry, you, you should've told me"

"I know" she sighed "But, in New York there, there was never a right time, and here, I didn't want you to pity me, it happened, it happened and it was horrible and I was devastated but, it doesn't matter anymore, I just, thought you should know"

"Well thank you for telling me" he said squeezing her hand a little "I'm sorry for everything Addie"

"Me too" she said sadly "For everything"

"Well this little one is what we all need to focus on now, she's going to be spoilt rotten with all her pseudo Aunts and Uncles" he said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "Probably"

"I should go, I have some patients to check up on, but I'll come and see you soon ok?"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile, Derek kissed Sophie's forehead before putting her in Addison's arms, he kissed Addison's forehead before leaving with a small wave, a second later and Alex came back into the room.

"Hey, was that Shepherd?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled "Come here" she said holding out her hand and then patting the bed, Alex kicked off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed, wrapping his arm around Addison, the other crossing his body so his hand could rest with hers against Sophie.

"I love you" he whispered against her temple.

"I love you too" she said softly "Thank you"

"What for?" he asked.

"For staying" she said looking up to him.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said kissing her softly.

~x~

**6 years later.**

"Hey, there are my favourite girls" Meredith beamed when 6 year old Sophie and 3 year old Ella ran into her kitchen.

"Hi Aunty Meredith" they both smiled.

"Hey" Addison smiled as she walked in with 1 year old Katie on her hip, dropping 3 bags onto one of the chairs "Thank you for doing this"

"It's no problem" Meredith smiled "I love having them here, it's good practice" she said rubbing her tiny bump.

"How are you feeling?" Addison asked, Meredith rolled her eyes "I know I ask a lot but I'm your doctor, so, how are you feeling?"

"Morning sickness is completely gone now" Meredith smiled "And the second trimester has officially kicked in if you know what I mean" she said suggestively.

"Meredith, I always know what you mean" Addison smirked "Well, Katie here has just eaten so she'll just need a bottle of milk before bed, she should go straight down tonight, Alex will be over to pick them up…."

"Tomorrow at 4" Meredith finished "I know Addie, we've been over this" she said with a slight laugh "Now go" she said taking Katie from her "Have a good anniversary, go"

"Going, going" Addison said with a slight laugh "Does Mommy get a goodbye?" she said crouching down a little.

"Bye Mommy" Ella said kissing her.

"Bye Mommy, have fun with Daddy" Sophie said hugging her.

"I will sweetie" Addison said kissing her forehead before standing up and kissing Katie's "Bye baby girl, be good for Aunty Meredith"

"Ba" Katie waved, Addison kissed her forehead again "See you soon" she said with a small smile.

"Have fun" Meredith said with a slight grin, Addison laughed a little before leaving.

~x~

"This has been nice" Addison smiled as herself and Alex walked into their house late that night.

"It has" he smiled kissing her neck "We should do it more often"

"If we have friends willing to look after our 3 terrors again" she said with a slight laugh.

"Hmm, I'm sure we'll find someone" he said as he pushed her coat off her shoulders and pulled on the zip of her dress.

"Someone's impatient" she giggled.

"It's been, so long, since I got the chance, to get you naked, and not worry, about our daughters walking in" he said kissing her neck between each phrase, pulling the dress off her.

"Well, someone's still a little overdressed" she whispered, unbuttoning his shirt before taking off his belt and pushing on his pants, Alex kissed her and turned them around, pressing her against the wall, he stripped out of his pants and boxers before sitting on the stairs and pulling Addison onto his lap.

"The stairs?" she grinned.

"The stairs" Alex nodded, Addison laughed a little and pressed their lips together.

~x~

"Wow" Addison said with a content sigh as she lay in bed with Alex "That was incredible"

"Really incredible" Alex said pulling her close to him "Happy Anniversary baby"

"Happy Anniversary" Addison said softly "They're ok right?"

"They're with Aunty Meredith and Uncle Derek, they're fine" Alex said with a slight laugh "Don't worry"

"I'm a Mom, all I do is worry" Addison smirked.

"True" Alex smirked back "I was thinking, maybe we can take the girls on vacation this year, somewhere with a beach"

"Sounds nice" Addison smiled "But it has to be before or after Meredith has the baby because I can't not be there"

"Did you ever imagine that would be a sentence you'd say?" he laughed.

"Nope, never" Addison laughed back "But then, I don't think I ever imagined this would be my life now, I thought I'd still be in New York or something, I didn't ever imagine this but, this is, so much better than anything I could've ever imagined, I love you so much"

"I love you too, so much" he said brushing their lips together.

"I'm sleeping now" she yawned as she buried her head against his chest.

"Tired babe?" he asked.

"Very tired" she said with a slight laugh "You wore me out"

"Worth it though right?" he said as he caressed her body.

"So worth it" she breathed out.

"I agree" Alex smiled "Goodnight Mrs Karev"

"Goodnight Mr Karev" Addison said softly.

_The End._


End file.
